Where I Belong
by DarryWizGatoFan
Summary: Lee and Gai find a little boy near the village, only to accept a new kind of training, raising the little guy. What will happen when Kero finds out he's adopted?


_Gai's POV_

Lee and I had been training for a few hours as usual, when I decided to add a new twist by suggesting that we go for a walk through the woods. Lee of course just cheered on the idea.

After half an hour of walking I heard a strange noise. I heard what sounded like _crying_. "Lee do you hear that?" I asked, stopping.

"Hear what?" Lee paused, "Is that..._crying_?" Lee looked puzzled. We nodded towards each other and bounded off towards the noise.

What we saw next shocked me. There laying on the ground was a small boy, probably around three years old. He lay on his back with a large branch on his stomach. The boy was flailing his arms and legs trying to free himself while crying.

I looked down at the boy in pity. I hadn't felt this bad since Lee was injured. Thinking of my pupil I looked over at him to see how he was handling the situation.

I was surprised to see Lee have a tear run down his cheek. Then Lee looked at me sadly and whimpered, "Gai-sensai. Is there any way we could help him?"

I smiled sympathetically and replied, "Yes Lee. We can help." I looked over at the boy and then returned my gaze to Lee, "Lee, I'm going to lift the branch up and when I do I want you to pick him up," Lee smiled and nodded.

I walked over to where the boy was flailing and grabbed the branch. It weighed nearly twenty pounds. _It must have been hard to breathe with this branch on top of him. _I thought while looking at the poor kid.

Lee then came over and scooped the boy off the ground and into his arms. The second Lee picked him up, the boy stopped crying and smiled. Lee returned the smile and started talking to the kid, "Hey there little guy. What are you doing out here by yourself? My name is Lee. _Lee_."

The little boy's smile grew. "L-L-Lee,"He said pointing at my pupil. Both Lee and the boy laughed happily and the small boy hugged Lee.

"Lee let's go take him to Tsunade so that she can find his parents," I said firmly. Lee nodded.

When we got to Tsunade's office I wasn't sure what I would say. I was hoping she'd say that the parents sent a lost child report. She looked surprised to see me.

"Lady Tsunade, we have an ... interesting find," I said standing before her. TonTon cocked his head and oinked.

Lee stepped out from around the corner with the boy in his arms.

Tsunade bolted over towards the boy and checked him over while I went through explaining how we found him.

"I'll see if I can find his parents. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll see what I can find," Tsunade told us.

Lee handed the boy over to Shizune and we turned to leave. Suddenly the boy started crying. Shizune tried to soothe him but he wouldn't stop crying.

Lee and I turned around to see that he was reaching out for us. Shizune smiled, "If it's not to much trouble maybe you could take him with you."

Lee took him back into his arms and the boy smiled up at Lee. When we were done saying our goodbyes, we headed home.

_Lee's POV_

The next morning was torture. As much as I wanted the boy to be reunited with his parents I also wanted to spend more time with him.

We got to Lady Tsunade's office and waited for her to speak. The little boy reached out and grabbed my hand, sensing the tension.

Finally she spoke. "I talked to the boy's parents on the the phone yesterday and they said...,"Tsunade's voice trailed off.

I could not take the silence any longer. I yelled, "SAID WHAT?! What did they say?!" Gai-sensai looked stunned by my outburst.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "His parents said they didn't want him." I was shocked. "They said he was to small to be of any use to them," she said sadly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They didn't want him? How could they say that about their own son? I mustered the courage to ask Gai-sensai a serious question, "Gai-sensai, what do we do with him now?"

Then Gai-sensai did something amazing. He _laughed_. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Why we'll take him in of course!" Gai-sensai laughed.

I felt a huge smile slip onto my face. I WAS GOING TO GET A LITTLE BROTHER!


End file.
